Eye of the Hunter
The is an ability that allows to see the numerical value of a person’s life force. At the moment, it is in Naoto Kurogane’s right eye. It determines who is the heir or leader of the Terumi family, leading it to be Saya Terumi’s sole desire. The Eye of the Hunter in its nature is closer to a standalone ability than a Drive. A person’s life force value dictates how much life they have residing within them. This value will decrease if a person is sad, in pain, in despair or bitter; on the flip side, the value will increase if a person is happy, feeling lucky, in love, embarrassed, impatient or even angry. Tadayuki Isa had a life force value that is smaller than patients who have been hospitalized, but was acting seemingly fine, something that Naoto notes to be strange. As well as the ability to see someone’s life force, it also allows the user to see what happens to a person when their life force falls into 0. The result is the ability to see a form of noise consume and run havoc across the person’s body until it forms into a black mass that resembles Arakune. The owners of the Eye of the Hunter see the life force values in that are also used in magic. Life force values ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience'' The following are the values that the Eye of the Hunter reveals through the course of the Bloodedge Experience series. *Naoto Kurogane — 9,810 » 0 *Haruka Hayami — 10,450 » 10,500 » 10,512 » 10,532 *Raquel Alucard — 86,510,752 » 86,501,107 *Tadayuki Isa — 925 » 995 » 1,032 » 1,007 » 674 » 672 » 217 *Rachel Alucard — None *Valkenhayn Hellsing — 2,394,211 *Relius Clover — 9,152 *Clavis Alucard — Too high to be measured *Kana Kirishima — 9,006 *Saya Terumi — 7,946 » constantly changes because of her Drive and frail body ''BlazBlue: Centralfiction'' The following are the values that the Eye of the Hunter reveals in one of Naoto’s intro sequences in the gameplay of BlazBlue: Centralfiction. *Ragna the Bloodedge — 39,501 *Noel Vermillion — 55,432 *Taokaka — 72,911 *Litchi Faye Ling — 11,998 *Arakune — 11,170 *TR-0009 Tager — 2,052 *Bang Shishigami — 11,907 *Carl Clover — 10,229 *Hakumen — 12,363 *Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi — 14,347 *Hazama — 15,534 *Mu-12 — 10,375 *Makoto Nanaya — 11,632 *Platinum the Trinity — 22,809 *Amane Nishiki — 21,398 *Bullet — 12,058 *Azrael — 22,463 *Kagura Mutsuki — 12,920 *Kokonoe Mercury — 14,877 *Yūki Terumi — 10,744 *Celica Ayatsuki Mercury — 11,191 *Hibiki Kohaku — 11,389 *Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury — 14,527 *Susanoo — 12,894 *Es — 20,837 *Mai Hazuki — 11,653 *Mitsuyoshi — 11, 078 Deciphering The values displayed for each character in the gameplay of BlazBlue: Centralfiction are fixed, so they can be deciphered. The values do not exist as separate files, all of the symbols exist as a single file among Naoto’s effects. As with the special alphabet of BlazBlue, the symbols, ancient characters, are not placed randomly, but in the order through 1 to 9, and after 9 there is a symbol for 0. Since the values appear to be insanely high when read from left to right (e.g., Carl cannot have a life force of 92,201), but they seem to be acceptable when read from right to left, it seems like the ancient characters should be read from right to left. Category:Abilities